Blaster (TF2017)
Blaster from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Blaster loves all Earth music, especially good, hard, LOUD rock 'n' roll. He can be found at the forefront of any situation in which he's involved, be it getting down and truly hopping to town, or kicking butt and taking names — both of which he does well, and both of which have led him into conflict with authority at times. Blaster marches to his own beat, whether it's a pounding bassline or pounding Decepticon skulls, and he's not shy when it comes to sharing his feelings about either! History Main Timeline Arc 2 Blaster was a rather grim, brooding, rebellious loner who hated Decepticons with a passion, whose reputation as one of the best fighters the Autobots had was blemished by his vocal problems with authority figures. Part of Perceptor's Autobot resistance cell on Cybertron, he often disagreed with his superior's orders, especially after his friend Scrounge failed to make a rendezvous with him in the Dead End, and Blaster wanted to hunt for him. Although his fellow freedom fighters rallied behind him at first, the discovery that Scrounge had been taken to the Decepticon stronghold in Polyhex changed their minds, and Blaster went in alone. Captured by the forces of Lord Straxus, Blaster was sentenced to the smelting pool, where he discovered the half-melted Scrounge, who clung to life just long enough to pass on to Blaster the data he had obtained, so that this death would not be in vain. Blaster was then saved from the pit by his comrades, and he claimed revenge for Scrounge by ripping out the pipes that fed the pool and blasting their Decepticon pursuers with molten slag. Scrounge's information brought new hope to the Autobot resistance, as it revealed that Optimus Prime and the Autobots on the Ark were still alive and well after four million years, fighting on a planet called Earth. |The Smelting Pool| The Decepticons set about building a Space Bridge to this planet, and Blaster spied on the tests in his alternate mode, gathering the information they needed to launch an attack. Blaster personally battled Straxus on the bridge, tricking the Decepticon leader into damaging the portal before kicking him through it and apparently destroying him. Blaster and the rest of his Autobot allies were trapped on the Earth side of the bridge as it faded out. |The Bridge to Nowhere| Though Megatron and his troops spotted the Autobots upon their materialization on Earth, the Decepticons were distracted by a more pressing mission at the time, and left without attacking the new arrivals. |Command Performances| Blaster and his men were attacked by the government anti-robot task force RAAT and its super-powered agent Circuit Breaker almost immediately upon arrival; unfamiliar with Earth customs, Blaster's group first tried to communicate with RAAT's vehicles, leaving the humans an opening to blindside the Autobots with "electric snow" missiles. Circuit Breaker then delivered a powerful electric blast, short-circuiting the group. |Heavy Traffic| Blaster and the others were disassembled, with their heads getting mounted on the wall of RAAT's headquarters. |Aerialbots over America| To deal with the threat of the Battlechargers, Blaster and the Autobots agreed to allow Circuit Breaker to jury-rig their bodies together into a giant exo-suit she would use to take the two Decepticons down, in exchange for their being rebuilt and released. |Decepticon Graffiti| Blaster's team followed their fellow RAAT captives Skids and the Aerialbots him back to the Ark, but along the way, Skidsvanished, displaced to Limbo by the appearance of the future Decepticon, Galvatron. Unwisely deciding to engage the Decepticon, Blaster tried hitting him with a blast of sonics, which sundered Galvatron's tenuous hold on sanity and only made him even more dangerous. Fortunately, the arrival of the Dinobots saved him, and he decided to try the tactic again while Galvatron was distracted. It almost worked this time, but Galvatron hurled a discarded sword in Blaster's direction, and he was only rescued from impalement by Swoop. Blaster was soon knocked unconscious, and didn't witness Galvatron being driven off by the present-day Decepticons. |Fallen Angel| The Aerialbots and Blaster's team continued on their way to the Ark, and arrived just as the Autobots were preparing to hold a funeral for Optimus Prime. Blaster quietly questioned their decision to bury Prime rather than fire his body into space, but it proved a moot point when the Autobot leader turned out to not actually be dead, returning in the midst of the ceremony. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. He watched as Ratchet tried and failed to rebuild the Autobot leader, Blaster attended Prime's funeral, where his body was sent into space on a funeral bier. Blaster gave a speech to mark Prime's passing, then returned to the Ark with the Autobots, only to be attacked by the ship's own defense systems, co-opted by the human criminal, the Mechanic. Perceptor had to stop Blaster from damaging the ship until the situation could be brought under control. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Turning to the matter of finding a new leader of the Autobots, Blaster and several other high-ranking Autobots were in the process of a holding a vote when the massive Decepticon battle station Trypticon attacked, and Blaster was shot down when he attempted to rush the giant. Dinobot leader Grimlock proceeded to secure victory over Trypticon, convincing Blaster and the other Autobots to appoint him the Autobots' new commander. |King of the Hill| Unfortunately, Grimlock soon gave Blaster cause to regret his decision with increasingly hostile leadership methods and a callous disregard for human safety. Paired with Goldbug, whose more naturally upbeat personality provided the Boy Wonder to his Batman, Blaster was charged with locating the Mechanic, but disobeyed orders and entered into alliance with some local human law enforcement to prevent the officers from being killed by the advanced Cybertronian weapons the criminal had stolen from the Ark. Playing the fool, Detective Greco carried Blaster into the Mechanic's hideout in tape-deck mode, where the Autobot used his electro scrambler to disable all the villain's weapons. Alas, the Mechanic escaped, and, realizing that Grimlock would not tolerate the news of their failure and their human alliances, Blaster and Goldbug elected to go AWOL. |Mechanical Difficulties| Rather than lay low, Blaster and Goldbug decided to take their fight to the Decepticons, and quickly tracked down the Autobots' human ally G.B. Blackrock in hope that he could provide them with both fuel and some hot tips on current 'Con activity. Following Blackrock's info, the two Autobots found a crashed Decepticon ship, and befriended the scientist Charlie Fong in order to bypass the military blocked surrounding it. Upon approaching the crash-site, they ran afoul of the Decepticon Triple Changers. As Blaster took on all three of the villains at once, he discovered they were ravaged with Scraplets, which soon infected him as well. Goldbug withdrew to seek a cure, but Blaster believed he had left him to die and swore vengeance against the little 'bot. |Crater Critters| Hooking up with the Throttlebots and human scientist Charlie Fong, Goldbug discovered that water could destroy the Scraplets, and surprised Blaster by returning to save him. Blaster refused to allow himself to be cured if it meant that the Decepticons would live as well, but when the Scraplets merged into a giant, Goldbug had no choice, and sprayed them all. A cured but furious Blaster smashed the water tank over the Scraplet-monster, killing it, then calmed down enough to apologize to Goldbug for doubting him. |The Cure| Taking some time out of their life on the road to watch human television, Blaster, Goldbug and the Throttlebots happened upon a news report about the discovery of Ultra Magnus and Galvatron, entombed in lava within the volcano, Mount Verona. Discovering that Soundwave and the Combaticons were going to blow up the mountain to destroy them both, Blaster used his sonic powers to block Soundwave's detonation signal, preventing the bombs the Combaticons placed from going off. |Ladies' Night| Once they had evaded the pursuing Combaticons, Blaster and company found themselves in a scuffle with RAAT in California, and hid out in Big Steve Ludwig's used car lot. Unfortunately, their battle made the evening news and finally alerted Grimlock to their AWOL status, prompting him to brand them traitors and send the Protectobots to hunt them down. The car lot quickly turned into a three-way battleground between the Combaticons, Protectobots and RAAT, and despite Blaster's help in the battle, the Protectobots surrounded and apprehended him at the fight's end. |Used Autobots| Trapped in tape deck mode by a mode lock, Blaster was helpless to aid the Protectobots when the Combaticons returned. Groove sped off and stashed Blaster away in a drainage pipe for retrieval after the battle's end, where he latter was found by four human children. It took some convincing, but Blaster eventually talked the younglings to remove his mode lock. Despite once more being able to transform, Blaster was still no match for Bruticus, who had managed to fell Defensor in the meantime. Blaster was forced to rely on the children to put on a good show, and "proved" he was no longer loyal to the Autobots by making the Decepticon believe he shot one of them dead. The dimwitted colossus fooled, Blaster circled around him and collapsed an electrical tower onto Bruticus, knocking him offline. Realizing that Blaster was far nobler than Grimlock, Hot Spot allowed him to go free upon his recovery. In turn, Blaster rewarded the children for their help by taking them on a trip into space aboard the mode-locked Blast Off. Unfortunately, they were accosted in mid-flight by the now-airborne Ark. |Child's Play| The humans tossed Blaster out an airlock so he could avoid capture by Grimlock's forces. While Grimlock was occupied trying to stop Wheeljack and Sky Lynx from interfering in his attempted execution of the kids, Blaster rode a telecommunications satellite back to the Ark, where he his fellow Autobots, all sick of Grimlock's leadership, begged him to take over as leader. However, he was forced to surrender to his former commander in order to secure the kids' safety. |Spacehikers| Imprisoned by Grimlock, Blaster was strapped to a variable voltage harness for some time as punishment for his desertion and disobedience. When Fortress Maximus and his Autobots arrived and Grimlock challenged him to a duel, Goldbug talked Blaster into taking the injured Fortress Maximus's place to get even with Grimlock once and for all. They proceeded to battle on the surface of Earth's moon, but their duel was interrupted by a Decepticon attack, and Blaster pointed out that their feud had put all Autobots in danger. Grimlock agreed to call their duel a draw and declared a truce with Blaster as they fended off the Decepticons side by side. |Totaled| With Optimus Prime's subsequent return both to life and to command of the Autobots, the faction's in-fighting issues ceased and more important matters could be dealt with—namely, rescuing their human ally Buster Witwicky from the Decepticons' baffling new desert island resort. Tasked with investigating, Blaster was loaded into a capsule in tape deck mode and dropped from the orbiting Ark into the Witwicky family garden, where he asked Buster's girlfriend Jesse to sneak him into "Club Con". The pair were able to steal a data disk from the Decepticons, but this aroused the ire of the Seacons, and Blaster, unable to battle them effectively due to the human holidaymakers occupying the island, was forced to ditch the tapes in the ocean to break off the fight. Although forced to withdraw without Buster, Blaster and Jessie had learned something important: the disk held data on a mysterious Cybertronian object heading for Earth. |Club Con| The eruption of the "Time Wars" briefly tabled this mystery, but Blaster had no real role in that conflict, as he, Optimus Prime, and several other Autobots were temporarily displaced into Limbo to make room for a team of Autobots arriving from the future. |Time Wars| A search of the waters where "Club Con" used to be proved fruitless, as the Decepticons quickly moved on after Blaster's incursion. Blaster berated himself for his "incompetence," which allowed the Decepticons to slip beyond their reach once more, though Optimus assured him they would track down their enemies in due course. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Blaster is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In the future of 2007, Blaster was present at Autobot City when the Quintesson Trident ships attacked. He attempted to transform Autobot City himself, but was stopped cold by General Ghyrik. He was deactivated in the battle that followed and his body strung up on the outer parapets as a warning to any Autobots who came to liberate the city. Although Blaster was inactive, his cassettes were not, and this fact gave Hot Rod and Arcee an edge when they began battling their way through the Quintesson occupants. |Space Pirates| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. In an alternate version of 2006, Blaster went with a group of Autobots to Junkion to investigate strange happenings there. When they arrived, they discovered a chaotic scene where aliens from many worlds, including the Decepticons, were all engaged in a deadly battle with one another. Blaster detected a signal he suspected was hypnotizing all the combatants into this aggressive behavior. He and Ultra Magnus came up with a plan where Omega Supreme would fly Blaster into the air, while Blaster would broadcast soothing music. The plan succeeded in calming all those affected by the signal. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Khary Payton voices Blaster. Changes *For some reason, the Aerialbots didn't appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *The data disk in Club Con! was originally two mini-cassettes both representing Grand Slam & Raindance. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Communications Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots